Helen Magnus (alternate timeline)
In an alternate timeline Helen Magnus is a Human female who is a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network, also works in the Stargate program. Helen is the half sister of Samantha Carter. Helen is an English-born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. Biography Early life Helen Magnus was born in the 24th century on August 27th, 2332 as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. Twenty years later Magnus appoints an adult Typhuss, a Starfleet officer, to become her new protégé, which he eventually accepts. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. Her mother Patricia married Samantha Carter's father after Sam's mother died. After she had been denied a position as a scientist, Helen became a medical doctor in 2360. Leader of the Sanctuary Newtwork For thirty six years, Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals and/or paranormal creatures, that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. Stargate program In 2370, Helen joined the Stargate program and while still leading the Sanctuary Network, a team that tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals, that inhabit our world, one team member is a Starfleet Captain, Typhuss James Halliwell. Remembering Ashley .]] Shortly after her death, her mother begins having hallucinations of Ashley being alive. This coupled with her own denial leads Magnus on a search for Ashley, which the others (who have already mourned Ashley in their own ways and moved on to repair the Sanctuary and continue the fight with the Cabal) see as a fool's errand. In the end, she is convinced by a distraught Will (who had tried to believe in her investigation up until a point) that Ashley is indeed dead and gone. A memorial service with an empty open casket is then held for Ashley, at which everyone places a sentimental token into the casket as a sign of farewell. Now on her own at the memorial, Magnus encounters another hallucination of Ashley. The apparition tells Magnus that she must let go of her and move on, that Magnus will never be without her, and that she knows her mother will always love her, "no matter what." Living in the 24th century Helen was thrown back in time to 2387 aboard the Ares, an ''Aurora''-class battleship in the current timeline where the timeline was not altered. Helen was found by that timeline's Typhuss James Halliwell, Samantha Carter and Olivia Benson. Soon after Helen was allowed to stay aboard the ''USS Intrepid-A'' by Captain Typhuss James Kira. Relationships Typhuss James Halliwell Magnus first met Typhuss in 2354 after he married Samantha Carter, her half sister. But Magnus first met Typhuss four years piror to 2354, when she was eighteen and when he was seventeen. After saving his life when he was seventeen, Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. Even though he irritates her at times, she grooms him as her replacement as commanding officer of the Sanctuary Network if she gets killed. They greatly respect each other, and Typhuss relies on her as a mentor as much as she relies on him as her second-in-command. Magnus is very protective of Typhuss, in 2367 Helen protected Typhuss from his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle by pointing a gun at her and telling Selina to stay away from Typhuss. Typhuss is so loyal to Helen that he would die for her. Typhuss is one of the most important persons in Helen Magnus's life and a trusted agent of the Sanctuary Network and one of her closest friends, Typhuss is acutely respectful of Helen’s work and knowledge. For thirty seven years Magnus has been in love with Typhuss and tells him after his sister's funeral. It is implied on more than one occasion that Typhuss is the only man Magnus has ever truly loved, but she still has obvious feelings for him even though they are friends. In 2406 Helen and Typhuss became lovers after his marriage with Samantha failed and later Helen married him and later in 2407 had a child with him. In 2407 their daughter Ashley Magnus, was born. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2370 Helen and Typhuss soon showed an attraction to each other. Soon after Helen took Typhuss to the Sanctuary and had sex with him in her bedroom. Three days later Helen and Typhuss started to date each other. In 2406 Helen and Typhuss became lovers after his marriage with Samantha failed and later Helen married him and later in 2407 had a child with him. In 2407 their daughter Ashley Magnus, was born. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. Character and traits Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Magnus is bisexual. Personal life It is revealed that Helen is very wealthy and goes to a villa she owns every seven years for a long weekend. Basic Information Name: 'Helen Magnus '''Alias: '''Helen Bancroft (Helen used this alias when she went into hiding at the Underground Sanctuary in 2430.) '''Temporal Displacement: '''2430-2387 '''Nationality: '''British (English) '''Age/Birthday: ' 55 (August 27, 2332) '''Status: Alive Marital status: Married Family ' Mother: *'Patricia Heathering Deceased (2349) Father: *'Gregory Magnus ' Daughter: *'Ashley Magnus' Deceased (2430) Husband: *'Typhuss James Magnus' More Information Race: '''Human '''Eyes/Hair/Height: Blue / Brown /''' 5'9" '''Skills: Medicine (M.D. D.T.C.X.B.), weapony, combat, many languages Notes and References Category:Humans Category:Magnus family Category:Alternate future timeline people Category:Carter family Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Halliwell family Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:House Heads Category:Starfleet officers